


An Awful Hole

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Force Ghosts, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Implied Torture, Memories, Sith being Sith, Time Travel, mentioned character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has lived on Tatooine for five years, and he's beginning to wonder why he even bothered.  The Force, and Qui-Gon Jinn, have something to say about that.Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?  (Clarence, It's A Wonderful Life)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Prompts of Christmas Fic, because I can. Inspired by the concept of "It's A Wonderful Life", sort of.
> 
> Also, Thank You b3tar3ad3r for the beta!

Obi-Wan watched from a bench in the entryway as Luke ran through the courtyard of the Lars homestead.  The freshly turned five-year-old had his new toy speeder in hand as he ran, gleefully making engine noises and occasionally ramming the toy into the wall with appropriate explosive noises.

“He’s such a happy child.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Beru and tried to force a smile that didn’t feel real.  “Yes, he is.  You and Owen…” he trailed off, uncertain of how to say what he wanted.

“Will you take him away now?”  Beru asked carefully, trying to hide the hurt Obi-Wan could feel all too clearly in the Force.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “this is not the time.”

“When is the time?”  Owen asked belligerently as he stepped out of the kitchen.  “You’ve abandoned him here this long.”

“I did not abandon him,” Obi-Wan said, standing up.  “I could never have raised Luke, not with half the talent you both have.”

“Then why are you here?”  Owen asked, “Once every few months you show up, and always you’re here for Luke.  Why not just take him?  Why…”

“Because he isn’t safe,” Obi-Wan said, regretting the necessity of putting that look in Beru’s eyes.  “If the Force is a galaxy, then Luke is a supernova.  He’s every bit as strong as his father, and it is clear to anyone with the eyes to see.  I shield him, yes, but he’s growing up, and growing stronger.  Those shields must be adjusted to keep him safe, that is why I come.  And they won’t last forever.”

“Then you’ll take him,” Owen said.

“No,” Obi-Wan said.  The crushing weight of his failures settled on him like his favorite coat.  “I will not.  I can, will, must teach him shielding one day, and meditation.  To protect him, he must be strong in those abilities no matter the life he chooses.”

“What about what’s out there,” Beru asked, “the newsfeeds.”

Obi-Wan flinched slightly, “I know.  The Empire’s rule is growing.  But there is hope, and a Rebellion has already formed.”  He paused, thinking of the visitors he’d recently met.  “And, it may be that Luke will never need to be involved, the threats to his life may be taken care of long before he’s of an age to consider such things.”

Owen pointed at him, “If he needs that training, that’s one thing, but if you use it as a reason to drag Luke into one of those damn-fool, idealistic crusades.”

“Unka Own,” Luke raced into the room, crashing into Owen’s leg.  “Come play!”

Owen softened instantly as he rested his hand on the back of Luke’s head.  “What are we playing?”

Luke jumped back, hands out, “Space!”  He spun in a quick circle and giggled.

Owen chuckled, “I’d love to play space, Luke.  Why don’t you teach me?”

Luke grabbed Owen’s hand and tugged him out of the house.

Obi-Wan watched them go, settling back on the bench, suddenly tired.

“Will you stay for the meal, Ben?”  Beru asked.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “I think it’s best if I made myself a bit scarce for now.  Thank you for the offer.”

Beru nodded slightly, “I’ll send something with you then, just wait here a bit.”

“You don’t have to,” Obi-Wan began.

“Ben,” Beru said firmly, “I want to.”

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh, Beru Whitesun-Lars was as formidable as any of the Creche Masters of his youth, and it was just as difficult to gainsay her.


	2. Chapter 2

“You wouldn’t be a bad teacher for Luke.”

Obi-Wan paused in the process of reheating Beru’s soup to sling an annoyed glare at the Force Ghost behind him, then resumed his tasks.

“You could do it.”

Obi-Wan forced his hands to relax as the plastic spoon he held creaked alarmingly.

“Dear one.”

Throwing the spoon wasn’t a conscious action, although Obi-Wan did feel some satisfaction in seeing Qui-Gon Jinn flinch as the spoon soared through his head.

“Enough,” Obi-Wan said.  “I am not Luke’s Master, and I will never be.  I’m not cut out to teach a Padawan.”

“I said that once,” Qui-Gon said.

“Maybe you should have kept to that,” Obi-Wan said bitterly.  “I could have learned to live as a farmer.”

“But would the universe?”  Qui-Gon asked gently.

“I am quite sure that the universe would have been a far better place if I had stayed on Bandomeer, or better yet, never been born.”  Obi-Wan retorted as he retrieved his spoon.

“You don’t mean that,” Qui-Gon said softly.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to enjoy my dinner and get some rest.”  Obi-Wan didn’t look his way again as he washed the spoon and turned back to the soup.  Beru was a skilled cook, and he had no intention of allowing the food she’d given him go to waste.

Meal over, Obi-Wan ducked down into the small hydroponics farm where he grew his own food and gave the plants a quick check over.  Tomorrow he’d go out and check his water supplies, it was no task to take on at night, between the cold and the nocturnal carnivores, it just wasn’t worth it.

Instead, Obi-Wan went to bed, and his nightly struggle with the demons of his past.  Tonight, the dreams were an old standard.  Naboo.  He saw his Master fall again and again.  He saw his first, and most egregious fight with the Council, his insistence on training Anakin.  Then back to facing Maul in that incineration chamber.

Finally, Obi-Wan threw himself out of the dream, and nearly off the low cot he called a bed.  He breathed harshly for a long moment before forcing himself upright and adopting a meditation pose.  But there was no peace in meditation, there never was anymore.  The Force was only just beginning to recover from the worst of the Fall of the Jedi, but the settling was Dark, a reflection of the change in the balance of the galaxy.

All Obi-Wan really got from trying to meditate was to steady his breathing and giving him a moment to rebalance himself.  It never felt right to him, but Obi-Wan needed that rebalancing as he had many demons in his mind, and few ways to keep them in check.

Finally, the sun began to crest the horizon and Obi-Wan drew himself together, heading out to deal with the vaporators before secluding himself inside in preparation of the hottest part of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said when Obi-Wan re-entered his home.

“You again?”  Obi-Wan said, “Is it some holiday, ‘let’s torment Obi-Wan day’.  Wait no, that’s _my life.”_

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon tried again.

“No,” Obi-Wan put the water containers on his kitchen table and turned, “No.  I am not, how did Owen put it, oh yes, I _am not here for your damn fool, idealistic crusade_ Jinn.  I am done.”

“Do you truly believe that this world will be better for not having you?”  Jinn asked softly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”  Obi-Wan retorted, “If someone else trained your precious Chosen One, then the Jedi wouldn’t have fallen.  There wouldn’t be a Sith Empire out there.  I wouldn’t have had to feel Luminara _die_ today.”

Qui-Gon seemed to reel back at that statement, he bowed his head slightly for a moment.  Then he looked up again, his face now taking on the determined cast that he adopted when whatever plan he’d had wasn’t working and it was time for a new tactic.  It made Obi-Wan want to get his lightsaber from the drawer by his bed.

“What would it take?”  Qui-Gon asked.

“What?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“What would it take for you to understand that the fate of the galaxy is not your burden to bear.  You have taken on too much guilt for what happened, and you should know better.”

“Should I?”  Obi-Wan asked softly.  He turned away for Qui-Gon, taking the water vessels and pouring their contents into the cistern just off the kitchen and putting the vessels in the rack by the door.  Then he set about making himself a light meal in preparation for the midday rest.  There wasn’t much you could do during the midday heat without killing yourself, and Obi-Wan had no intention of taking that option.  Death from the heat was slow and painful.

“I do not like this,” Qui-Gon said suddenly.

“You think I want to live like this?”  Obi-Wan retorted.

“No, I do not like what you are doing to yourself.”  Qui-Gon replied, “This is neither healthy or helpful.”  He seemed to sigh, “I am sorry, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at his master, and gasped as Qui-Gon began to glow stronger than he had before.  Obi-Wan wanted to move, but he couldn’t, and he wasn’t sure if that was because he was being held, or if his body was simply frozen out of uncertainty.

Then Qui-Gon surged forward, and all Obi-Wan knew was subsumed in a wash of blue light.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They stood together in a space that was filled only with the same blue light that had outlined Qui-Gon Jinn for five years.  Obi-Wan reached out, trying to see what kind of place this was, but all he could really feel was the Force.

“My dear one,” Qui-Gon said, looking far more solid than a ghost should. “I am so sorry.”

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said.

“I didn’t realize what a heavy burden you would take from my words,” Qui-Gon said gently.  “I- I was being selfish.  I knew you were destined to be a great Jedi, one of the best, and I thought, this is what the Chosen One needed.  The best Jedi in the Order as his teacher, surely that, that would be a legacy to be proud of, for both of us.  Me for training the Pride of the Order, and you, for training the Chosen One.  It was wrong of me to ask that of you.”

“It’s all right,” Obi-Wan said.

“Not if you are truly wishing that you had never existed, Obi-Wan.”  Qui-Gon replied.

“Why shouldn’t I?”  Obi-Wan said, “Look what’s happened to the world!  Maybe it would be better off without me.”

“That is not true,” Qui-Gon said firmly.

“I don’t believe you,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon bowed his head.  “I understand that, Obi-Wan.  That is why I have brought you here.  The Force has a request to make of you, but first, you must understand the facts about what you are asking of it.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “What do you mean by that?”

“Allow me to show you what this universe would be like without you, and then, listen to that request.”  Qui-Gon said, he offered his hand.  “Please, my Padawan.  I have no wish to hurt you further, but this is something… I think knowing this would help you in some way.”

Obi-Wan regarded his Master for a long moment, and let his senses drink in the world around him, noting how it did _feel_ like the Force.  Finally, he reached out, letting his hand fall into Qui-Gon’s, and touching his master for the first time since that awful day on Naboo.

“Show me what I need to see.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The blue light cleared away and they were left standing in the midst of a busy walkway.  Obi-Wan turned in a circle, staring up at the buildings that towered above them.

“This is Coruscant.”

“Yes, it is,” Qui-Gon replied.  Obi-Wan turned to look at his master, who looked more real than he had in five years.  Then a Bothan walked right through Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took a step back, startled.  “They cannot perceive us,” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, “This is a universe in which I was never born?”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said, “Come, there are things you need to see.”

They walked together, Obi-Wan letting Qui-Gon steer him with a hand on his arm so that he could look around them.  Suddenly, he saw a very familiar flash of light.  “Clones?”  He breathed out.

“Storm troopers,” Qui-Gon replied as they approached.  There were a dozen men marching in sync, wearing the altered uniform of the Imperial forces.  Still, Obi-Wan could tell; these were actual clones. “It’s a patrol, it seems.”

“But I wasn’t here,” Obi-Wan said, “how…”

“Someone else acted,” Qui-Gon replied.  “This has been the capital of the Empire for nearly twenty years.”

“How?”  Obi-Wan demanded, “What happened, you were here, the Jedi!”

“That’s what I’m here to show you,” Qui-Gon said.  He tugged on Obi-Wan’s arm, “Now come, we have to go.”

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon’s lead, taking the walkway through a building and out to another open area.  This time, Obi-Wan could see a very familiar building in the distance.  He headed to the edge of the walkway and leaned against the railing, drinking in the sight of the Jedi Temple.

It looked as if it were occupied, he could at least see speeders going to and from it, and it physically looked just as he remembered it.  The difference was in the Force.  It was a clear day, the air quality was high, and the sun was even shining through, but the Temple looked as if it stood in shadow.  Obi-Wan was afraid to really reach out in the Force.  He had an idea of what he’d find.  He wondered if the Temple had been marched upon in this timeline, if there had been bodies of dead children to bring out, testament to the thorough treatment of the Empire.

Qui-Gon leaned on the railing beside him, close enough that their arms pressed together from elbow to shoulder.  Obi-Wan glanced over, surprised at the sadness in Qui-Gon’s eyes.  Finally, Qui-Gon turned and looked at him.

“That is the Imperial Academy of Science and Force Studies,” Qui-Gon said, “and home to the Imperial Inquisitors.”


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan wanted to demand answers as they walked up the grand entrance stairs, but he couldn’t seem to figure out what to say beyond repeating how, again.  How had this happened?  How had it turned out  _ worse? _  What was it about Obi-Wan Kenobi that…

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked around.  It looked almost the same, but there were no reminders of the millennia of Jedi who had lived there.  Instead, there was an image of the Emperor, looking like he had before that failed assassination attempt had aged him beyond measure, as well as a few other portraits.

People entered the Temple, all of them dressed in a clear uniform, of black pants, tunics, and jackets that were of different lengths, but were generally knee-length or longer.  Many of them had what he eventually realized were light-staffs on their back, each with an odd, circular guard to them.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said, as they headed upwards to the balcony.

“You were not here,” Qui-Gon said, “at the most important moment.”

“Where are you, then,” Obi-Wan asked as he recognized a Mirialan walking past, or so he thought, but he couldn’t believe Barriss Offee, no matter what she’d done, would join the Sith like that.  “Are you in this place somewhere?  I know Dooku said, but I never believed.”

“No,” Qui-Gon said, “I wasn’t here, nor do I agree with it.”

They reached the balcony just as a woman came out of one of the branching hallways.  Her pace was more a prowl than a walk, and she zeroed in on two men dressed in a finer garment than most of those around them.  The elder of the pair, Obi-Wan realized after a long moment, was none other than Count Dooku.  The younger was harder to place, even when Obi-Wan saw his face.

“Who are they?”  Obi-Wan asked, looking up at Qui-Gon.

“That is Jenna Zan Arbor,” Qui-Gon said.  “About ten years ago, she had a massive breakthrough in her studies about Force sensitives, and she is now a key Imperial scientist on the matter.  Her work is considered one of the jewels of the Empire for those who are classified to know.”

Obi-Wan shivered slightly, leaning in when Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  “Is she, is that why you aren’t,” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“No, in this universe Jenna Zan Arbor and Qui-Gon Jinn never met.”  Qui-Gon said, “Now hush and listen.”

“Xanatos,” Zan Arbor said, “A word if you will?”

“Doctor Zan Arbor,” the younger of the pair said, and Obi-Wan jerked back slightly.  “Have you met Count Dooku?”

“I have not,” Zan Arbor said, “Count.  If I may interrupt?”

“Doctor,” Dooku said, “be my guest.”

“How may I help you, Doctor Zan Arbor?”  Xanatos said.

Zan Arbor glanced at Dooku, then turned back to Xanatos, “Half of the last shipment of materials was below standard.  Again.  I had to waste time and product to make even half a decent batch, and we have new students coming.  As I have told you, the grade I’ve given you is the minimum grade that I can accept.”

“Half?”  Xanatos said, eyes narrowing.

“Half!”  Zan Arbor snapped.

“Problems?”  Dooku asked.

Xanatos shook his head slightly, “Merely that my prior example as to the fate of thieves clearly did not have the impression I intended.  Doctor Zan Arbor, I am leaving for Telos today, I will ensure that a new shipment leaves before the end of tomorrow.  You will have what you need before the week is out.  I apologize, and I will make sure this will never happen again.”

“Would you care for some assistance?”  Dooku offered.

Xanatos hesitated a moment and then bowed, “Your assistance would be invaluable, Grandmaster.  Thank you.”

“Thank you, Xanatos,” Zan Arbor cut in, “I’ll await your shipment.”  She nodded to Dooku, “Count Dooku.”

“Doctor Zan Arbor,” Dooku replied as Zan Arbor turned and walked away.

Obi-Wan followed quickly, but Qui-Gon caught his arm.  “You will not like what you will find there,” he said, “Are you sure you want to see, dear one?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “I’m sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

Zan Arbor took a lift down to one of the sub-basements.  As they followed her, Obi-Wan glanced around.  He’d explored the Temple, of course, getting lost in the Temple was a rite of passage for Initiates and Padawans, but he didn’t recognize this level.  Although he strongly suspected the large, sealed door was a newer addition.

“This used to be storage,” Qui-Gon said when Obi-Wan glanced at him.  “Old furniture that people could reclaim if they wanted.  I don’t know if you remember Master Becca, but she used to claim old pieces and refinish them.  She was injured on a mission and temple bound, so she had time to spare.”

“I don’t think I remember,” Obi-Wan admitted after a moment.

“That’s all right,” Qui-Gon said.

They followed Zan Arbor through the door, only to find the corridor had been tiled in brilliant white tiles, and there were shielded doors at set intervals, adding a blue tint to the title.  Obi-Wan hurried to the first opening and looked in, then spun away with a cry of shock and pain.  Qui-Gon was there instantly, pulling him into an embrace and letting Obi-Wan bury his face in his robes as if it would block the memory of what he’d seen.

“Quinlan Vos became a spy for the resistance shortly after the Republic fell,” Qui-Gon murmured, sliding his hand over Obi-Wan’s hair.  “He was caught by Sidious and maimed.”

“They cut,” Obi-Wan began, then stopped.

“I know,” Qui-Gon said.  He shifted slightly and Obi-Wan looked up, then around.  They were standing in a forest that was very familiar.

“Master?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“There is nothing else on Coruscant that you needed to see,” Qui-Gon said firmly.  “There are two options from here.  If you continue to feel unconvinced that your presence in the galaxy was necessary, I will show you further proof.  If, however, you realize that your presence is a valuable part of things, then we can move forward.”

Obi-Wan stepped back with a slight nod and looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

“We’re on Alderaan,” Qui-Gon said.  “Have you made a decision?”


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan stepped away from Qui-Gon and looked around, “I don’t know,” he said finally.  “I mean, I still don’t understand.  How did this happen?  Why was me not being there so important?  You, you were there, Master.”

Qui-Gon sighed, “The problem that is that you’re thinking too large, Obi-Wan.  You’re looking at the big things, the things that did have a big impact, and while those things are important, that is not where the divergence occurred.”

“Then when?”  Obi-Wan finally asked.

“Bandomeer,” Qui-Gon said.  “The Qui-Gon Jinn in this dimension never made it off Bandomeer, because he was too focused on Xanatos and the pain rooted therein, and not distracted by and working with a red-haired boy with more courage than brain.”

“Hey,” Obi-Wan said, a little stung.

“You were twelve,” Qui-Gon said gently, “and you went far beyond what most people would have expected of an adult, much less a boy.”

Obi-Wan turned away, pacing as he considered Qui-Gon’s words.  “Without you, I presume someone else went to Melida/Dann?”  He tried to keep the pain of those memories from his face.

“Adi Gallia,” Qui-Gon answered.  “She never contacted the Young, and was badly injured when the Young bombed an attempted peace talk meeting.  The Young ended up being broken up by Republic intervention and the war was forcibly ended.”

“What about Mandalore?” 

“It doesn’t exist,” Qui-Gon said.  “The Duchess and her sister were killed by assassins and the subsequent civil war finished destroying the planet.  Only Imperial intervention has kept the planet from total ecological collapse, and it won’t be habitable for years.  The other settled planets have each declared a new Mandalore, and are so busy fighting each other to care about the rest of the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan shuddered slightly, not quite up to looking at his mentor as he sought within himself for the right words for his next inquiry.  How did he ask Qui-Gon about Tahl, or about Naboo?  What had happened to this galaxy?

“Ask,” Qui-Gon said after a moment.

“What’s happened on Alderaan?  What about Naboo, is Padmé…” Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to even say it.  “Where’s Anakin?”

Qui-Gon tilted his head slightly, “Knowing these things will only hurt you, Obi-Wan.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to know,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

Qui-Gon sighed, “I don’t like hurting you Obi-Wan.”

“I can take it,” Obi-Wan said.

“That doesn’t mean you have to,” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan knew that tone, Qui-Gon wasn’t going to budge.  Not without a good reason.  He turned away, considering what he wanted versus what Qui-Gon might be willing to share.

“Tell me about Anakin,” Obi-Wan said finally.  “What happened to him?”

Qui-Gon studied him for a moment, then bowed his head.  “I will tell you, if you promise to hear out the rest of what I would say afterwards with an open mind.”

Obi-Wan strode over and held out his hand, “Deal.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was like Obi-Wan had blinked and the world changed.  They were now on Tatooine.  He glanced at Qui-Gon, curious.

“Come,” Qui-Gon said.

They approached what Obi-Wan quickly realized was the Lars homestead.  “This is where Luke is growing up,” Obi-Wan said.

“Not here,” Qui-Gon replied, “Luke and Leia were not born in this timeline.”

That was a kick to the gut, because Obi-Wan did love his pseudo-nephew, but at the same time, he was relieved that they weren’t here to grow up in this galaxy.  “What did happen?”  Obi-Wan asked instead.

“The Chancellor sent diplomats to handle the trade blockade on Naboo, and not Jedi.  They were killed, and Amidala never left the planet.  The Senator used the sympathy vote to oust the Chancellor and take the post himself.  Amidala died in Federation custody, officially of a suicide.  The war didn’t stop on Naboo and the clone armies were sent into the field within a year.  It took five years to grind things to the point where the Jedi attempted to arrest Palpatine and sparked Order 66, but the end results were the same.”  

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan down into the complex, which seemed almost deserted.  Glancing up, Obi-Wan realized that it was midday, the time when all farmers retreated from the sun lest they die of heatstroke or dehydration.  He also realized that he was actually cool, not bothered by the heat he knew existed.

“While that was happening, the war never touched Tatooine.  Anakin and his mother lived under Watto’s ownership for five years before to distinct things happened.  Shmi was courted and freed by Cliegg Lars, and came here to the homestead, forced to leave Anakin behind.”  Qui-Gon said as they entered the shadowed interior of the home.  “Anakin forced Watto into a bargain.  If Anakin won every race he entered for the next two years, Watto would free him.  The deal was witnessed and sealed.  Anakin took of after that, winning every race that came his way.  Towards the end of the first year, however, Anakin was sabotaged by a competitor, and his pod crashed.”

Obi-Wan had nightmares that centered on those things, and he couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his body.  “Is he?”  Obi-Wan hesitated.

“Anakin survived,” Qui-Gon said, “but he was disabled.  He no longer walks, nor could he do the heavy repair work Watto demanded of him.  Shmi and Cliegg managed to persuade Watto to sell them Anakin, and they freed him.  He works here on the farm, fixing parts for them, and he makes extra money doing similar work for other farmers.”

They rounded a corner and there was Anakin.  He sat in a hover chair surrounded by machine parts, one of which he was working on.  The table Anakin used was pointed towards the door, so it was easy to see the concentration on his face as he focused.  Obi-Wan was startled to realize that the pace of Anakin’s thoughts was similar to meditation as he worked.

“He’s happy,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said, “he is.  His mother is here, and alive, his stepfather is kind and has been a stabilizing influence for him, and his brother and sister-in-law are his best friends.  He even was able to complete the scanner he’d designed for the slave trackers, so that those working to free slaves stand a better chance of freeing live slaves.”

Had they been so wrong then, to take Anakin away from his mother?  Obi-Wan wondered.

“Now,” Qui-Gon said, “I would like to explain what is being asked of you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan turned for one last look at Anakin before the world faded to blue.  When it cleared, they were in the apartment as it had been when Qui-Gon Jinn was the master.  Obi-Wan stared around the room, wide-eyed.

“This is the Force,” Qui-Gon said.  “I felt we would both be comfortable here for this conversation.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “of course.”  He settled onto the couch carefully, trying not to start when Qui-Gon sat down next to him.

“Do you remember Mortis?”  Qui-Gon asked.

“How could I forget?”  Obi-Wan replied dryly.  “It’s not every day you meet people like that.”

“The Ones,” Qui-Gon nodded, “they were mortals once.  They gave themselves to the Force a very long time ago, and in doing so, they became its physical representation.  Nor were they the only ones.  The Force is not sentient the way you or I perceive it, but there are avatars of the Force who can speak for it.  I have been asked to take such a position.”

“On Mortis?” 

“No, now hush and let me explain,” Qui-Gon said.  “I was sent to you because of that request.  This is a, well, a trial for me, to see what an avatar of the Force would do.  Our task is to aid the Force in creating balance, not just in one dimension, but in all of them.  The dimension you and I live in has two paths to return to balance.  If you chose to reject the request, then you will return to that dimension and continue upon that path to balance.  If you chose to accept the request, then the alternate path will be followed.”

Obi-Wan nodded, wanting to ask questions about those paths and where they could lead for him.

“The request is simple,” Qui-Gon continued.  “We wish for you to go into another dimension and change the path.  Not in a dramatic way, like, say, a suicidal divebomb on Palpatine to get him out of the way, but simply by being there to do small, simple things.  There are two possible dimensions.  The first, you would enter as you are now, about six years before Naboo, and in such a way that you will be known as a Jedi, although of unusual origins.  In the second dimension, however, you would leave your physical body behind.  There, your first master was not Qui-Gon Jinn, but another Jedi.  In your final days on Mandalore, he was killed, and you were badly injured and in a coma.  The Jedi have not yet examined the body, or they would know that the Obi-Wan of that dimension is soul-dead and will never awaken.  Instead, you will enter the living body of that Obi-Wan and awaken as a sixteen-year-old boy, with all the memories you now possess.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly, considering Qui-Gon’s offer.

“You have time to consider this, and I am willing to answer questions,” Qui-Gon said.

“Can you tell me what that alternate path would be?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly and shook his head, “I’m sorry, but I am not allowed.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, “I think I need to meditate, and consider this.”

“Go ahead,” Qui-Gon said.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure this is the choice you want to make?”  Qui-Gon asked.

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Then prepare yourself, dear one.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes.  The world went silent and still, he couldn’t even hear his heart beating or his own breathing.  Then pain ripped through him and he screamed and collapsed.  He curled up against the pain, it was as if every nerve in his body was on fire and he screamed again.  Then something cool touched his arm, and from that touch the pain began to recede.

“What’s going on?”  Someone was asking as the world faded away for a moment.

When the world came back into synch, Obi-Wan found himself in painfully familiar room.

“Awake, you are.”

Obi-Wan turned his head slightly, “Master Yoda?”

Yoda’s eyes widened slightly, “Know me, do you?  Know you, I do not.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “No, I suppose not.”  He closed his eyes, wondering how he could explain this one.  “I don’t suppose I could ask what the year was?”

“Year Nine Sixty-Two,” Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded and forced himself to sit up.  Pressing his hand into the bed for a moment as his head spun. As it cleared, he calculated where he was in his personal timeline; Nine Sixty-Two, Anakin would be three years old.

“Wondering, I am, what is your name,” Yoda said finally.

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan said, “cloud chasing.  My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am a Jedi Master.  You’re right that I do know a being known as Master Yoda, who has been the guiding light for Jedi for nearly nine hundred years.”

“Wondering, I am, what are you doing here.”

“Trying not to get thrown to the mercies of the Mind Healers by sounding completely insane?”  Obi-Wan rubbed his head for a moment, “I don’t know how to explain things.  It all happened faster than I expected.”

“Then the Healers, you will see,” Yoda said as the door opened, “and questions will wait.”

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, watching as a young Vokara Che advanced on him.  He’d made what he felt to be the moral choice, to come back as himself.  Now he wondered if he might have done better to follow the other path.


	12. Chapter 12

Obi-Wan absently answered Vokara’s questions as he considered what was happening here.  Qui-Gon had not given him any advice, had even implied that he was not allowed.  How could he tell them how much had gone wrong in his timeline without coming off like a man in need of a mindhealer.  He winced as Vokara pulled a blood sample.

“Really now,” Vokara said, “I’m used to some stoics in the ward, but you.”

Obi-Wan blinked, “I’m sorry?”

Vokara eyed him for a moment, “I’ve been explaining, in increasingly graphic detail no less, your medical problems.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry, Master Healer.  I was distracted.”

“I’m no Master,” Vokara said, “and if you’re planning to lie to the Council about where you come from, you should very much reconsider.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile, “I would never lie to the Council.  Obfuscate, evade, and omit, well, that’s par for the course, but out and out lie?  Not even my Master would have done that.”

Vokara studied him for a long moment, “No, I didn’t think you would.  Would you care to talk about it?”

Obi-Wan considered for a moment, “Well, the problem is that I don’t know how to explain where I come from without being immediately remanded into the Mindhealers’ custody.  I _lived_ the whole thing and I have trouble with parts of it.”

“Maybe you should,” Vokara said, “I mean, not in custody, but maybe you should talk about it with a mindhealer.  Jedi Mindhealers are obligated to keep confidentiality unless their patient is talking about committing actual harm to the Order, themselves, or others.”

“That wouldn’t work,” Obi-Wan said, biting his tongue to keep from speaking her name.  He was a stranger to her, and she wouldn’t take too kindly to the familiarity.  “Just telling them the whole of it, they’d commit me on the basis of it being just that insane.”

“Tell me,” Vokara said, “I’ll hear you out and I won’t hand you over to the Mindhealers unless what you tell me indicates you are a danger.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “Fine.  You want to know?  Here it goes.  I’m from another dimension where I grew up in the Order.  My family came from Stew-Jon and they sent me here when I was six months old.  My best friend was Bant Erin, and my master was Qui-Gon Jinn.  He was reluctant to accept me at first, but in the end, he did and taught me everything he knew.  When I was twenty, Master Qui-Gon was,” Obi-Wan hesitated, even now reluctant to say that word.  Finally, he swallowed and continued, “I was knighted and shortly after that, I took a Padawan.  For the next ten years, we Jedi worked with the Senate as several systems declared their intent to leave the Republic.  It ended in a war.  The war lasted nearly four years before it ended.  Five years after that, I woke up in your Hall of Healing having been transported from my dimension to yours.”

“Do you find yourself experience advance paranoia, or heightened reactions?”  Vokara said, “If you leave here, do you think you’ll stab someone with a lightsaber because you were startled?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “I, I spent time in those five years around a small boy.  By the time he was three, he had a fondness for popping out from behind closed doors or furniture and screaming boo.  His guardian would never had allowed me back if I’d been like that.”

Vokara nodded, “Then I would say, yes, you should talk to a Mindhealer, but I don’t think you’ll be committed.”

“Even if I did come from another dimension?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Obi-Wan, you fell out of the sky in the middle of the Grand Concourse.  There were at least a hundred beings coming and going at that moment and saw it.  We all know you have to have come from somewhere very unusual.  Most of us want to know why.”


	13. Chapter 13

Obi-Wan stood before the Council and tried not to show how much pain seeing familiar faces wrought in him.  He’d actually gotten there before some of the members, whose chairs were behind him as Obi-Wan faced Yoda and Mace Windu.  Vokara had told him that Mace had been named Head of the Order only a few months ago, and Obi-Wan could tell.  The stress lines that had been so deep on his old friend the last time they’d seen each other were just beginning to show on this Mace Windu.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he began, “I am a Jedi Master.  I come from a world that is both similar to and different from this one, and I hope that what I know may help prevent the fate of my Order becoming the fate of yours.”

“What fate was that?” Mace asked.

“Near total destruction at the hands of the Sith,” Obi-Wan replied.  It was a struggle, but he managed to keep his voice steady, and if his emotions weren’t completely still, he hoped the Council would forgive him.  Two days spent talking to Vokara and her careful selection of Mindhealers had helped a little, but had also brought memories to the surface that consisted of the most painful moments of his life.  One day, he’d tell whichever Mindhealer he settled with about the security holo, but he wasn’t ready to talk about that.

“The Sith are gone,” an unknown voice said, “for millennia.”  Obi-Wan stole a quick glance to his left and realized that he  _ didn’t _ know the Twi’lek who now sat in Master Billaba’s chair.

“So the Council told my master, days before the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul defeated him in combat and killed him,” Obi-Wan said.  “We were so blind in our arrogance, so certain that the Sith were gone, and even after that day, we were still blind.”

“How,” someone else, he thought Plo Koon, asked.

“The Order was betrayed,” Obi-Wan said.

“If our worlds are as different as you suggest, then why are you here?”

That voice was a punch in the gut, and for a moment, Obi-Wan was not-quite-twenty and his Master, the closest thing he’d ever had to a father, was using his last breath to give him an impossible task.  The memory, on top of all the others he’d been struggling with, made him gasp as if he’d been punched.

After a long moment, he found himself back in the Council chamber, and Qui-Gon Jinn stood before him.


	14. Chapter 14

For a long moment, Obi-Wan could only stare, then he swallowed.  “My apologies, Master Jinn.”

“You are quite loud,” Qui-Gon said.

“You saw,” Obi-Wan ducked his head, blushing.  He felt like he was fifteen and getting teased for a crush on Satine.  He checked his shielding and winced when he realized how thin they were.  “My apologies again, Master Jinn.”

“No harm done,” Qui-Gon said.

“Are we to infer, then, that Qui-Gon Jinn was your master?”  The unnamed Twi’lek asked.  “The differences between our worlds must be great indeed.  Master Jinn has refused to train another Padawan.”

“After Xanatos,” Obi-Wan murmured, he looked up in time to see Qui-Gon’s flinch and quickly hide the pain.  He squared his shoulders and nodded to Qui-Gon.  “Master Qui-Gon had made such a statement in my time.  He changed his mind, eventually.  It was a somewhat unusual beginning.”

Qui-Gon bowed his head in response, “I will say, I do not believe that such a thing would be possible.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small, fond smile that crossed his lips, “So I was assured many times on the trip to Bandomeer.  I believe that it was both my acceptance of your declaration and the many ways I proved useful at the same time that caught your attention.”

“Bandomeer,” Qui-Gon said, “I am departing for there tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, “For a meeting with an Offworld representative?”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said, “Normally a Council member wouldn’t be assigned this sort of thing, but they asked for me.”

Obi-Wan took a step back, shoulders tightening, “You, you’re  _ on the Council? _ ”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan blinked, and studied him, and couldn’t help a little smile, “There was a rumor right after we returned from Bandomeer that Qui-Gon took me on in part because Master Yoda promised to never ask him to join the Council again.”

From the laughter of the Council, and Qui-Gon’s twitching lips, it was possible that there had been a similar situation here.

“Wait until you are asked,” Qui-Gon advised.

“Oh, I was on the Council,” Obi-Wan said, “the chairs are as uncomfortable as they look and mine was in desperate need of being refurbished.”

More laughter, and Obi-Wan nodded slightly, “On a more serious note, Master Jinn.  If there are to be similarities between where I come from and here, Bandomeer, it’s a,” he paused, realizing he couldn’t swear before the Council.  “It will be a trap.  You were asked for specifically because the owner of Offworld holds you personally responsible for things that happened in his life.  He plans to destroy the planet in such a way that the local consortium will be blamed for it, an accident, if you will.  The proof is in tunnels that don’t show up on the plans.  I was later told, if I hadn’t of been there, my Master would not have survived.”

“No one knows who owns Offworld,” Qui-Gon said.

“We found out,” Obi-Wan said, he shifted his feet slightly.  “In my dimension, the owner of Offworld was Xanatos, and he came to Bandomeer posing as a representative to claim the planet for mining and to see you dead.”

“We cannot call off the mission,” Master Windu said.

“Send someone with him, we should,” Yoda offered.

“Someone young,” Obi-Wan suggested, “Xanatos tried to, uh, recruit me by comparing us and bad mouthing Jinn.  I’m pretty sure it’s why I survived when he captured me.”

“Consider that, we will,” Yoda said.


	15. Chapter 15

As Qui-Gon retook his seat, Obi-Wan made himself take a deep breath.

“In that memory you shared,” Plo Koon said, “a boy was mentioned.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan learner.”

“Master Jinn called him the chosen one,” Mace Windu said.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, “Anakin Skywalker was the strongest Force Sensitive the Order had ever encountered, and we found him when he was nine years old.  In light of the Sith Apprentice’s appearance, he was granted an exception and allowed to join the Order and I undertook his training.”

“Too old, perhaps,” Yoda said.

“He died,” Obi-Wan replied, “during the purge of the Jedi.  What he might or might not have been then cannot be said.  Finding him would, perhaps, be a way to find how many similarities do exist between the dimensions.”

“You know where he is,” Mace stated.

“Anakin and his mother were slaves, in Anakin’s third year, ownership passed from a Hutt named Gardulla to a Toydarian shopkeeper named Watto on Tatooine.  While Anakin’s freedom was secured by Master Jinn, Shmi Skywalker remained on Tatooine.  She was later purchased by a moisture farmer who freed her and married her.”  Obi-Wan twisted his fingers in his shirt sleeve, “I strongly support sending a person to Tatooine to find them.”

“Both of them?”  Said another Master Obi-Wan didn’t actually recognize.

“Anakin is three,” Obi-Wan said, “anyone buying just a three-year-old would be noticed and remembered.  Some would assume them the worst sort of pervert, others, well, it would be a bit obvious to realize that they are Jedi looking for a force sensitive child outside of Republic space.  Buying Shmi Skywalker would be a more reasonable course of action.”

“How do you know this?”  Mace asked.

“Anakin and his Padawan went undercover as a slave owner and his slave, and I assisted in the preparations.  Anakin explained it.”  Obi-Wan said, “And I lived on Tatooine for five years after the Order fell.”

“Go to Tatooine, you should,” Yoda said.

“Master, I’m not sure that would be best,” Obi-Wan said.  He still wasn’t sure he should be involved with Anakin this time.  It was something he’d have to talk to a Mindhealer about.  He knew himself well enough that he would be hard pressed not to make such a commitment if Shmi asked it of him.

“You know who you are looking for,” Mace said.

“I have already agreed with Healer Chee to meet with a Mindhealer,” Obi-Wan said.  “I’m not sure that reliving that part of my life now would be ideal.  I wasn’t in the best frame of mind on Tatooine.”

“But to find your Padawan.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he didn’t have to say anything.  There wasn’t a Master here who didn’t know what he would do for his Padawan.


	16. Chapter 16

After that, Obi-Wan was informed that both because he was young, and because they didn’t have a record of him, he would have to accept a demotion to Jedi Knight.  Mace was quick to assure him that he would be observed and the restoration of his rank would not be dependent on the training of another Padawan.  It had been a bit of a blow, but Obi-Wan could acknowledge the logic behind it, and he was a bit relieved, he wasn’t sure he was in the right mindset to be a Master.

Obi-Wan left the meeting with Qui-Gon Jinn, his ears still filled with the promise that his partner for the Tatooine mission would be around to see him in the next few days.  There was a sense that they were waiting for someone, but Obi-Wan couldn’t think of who they might choose.

“Are you alright?”  Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan hummed a moment, “Yes, just, running through who might go with me to Tatooine.  There are familiar faces, but also ones that I don’t recognize, and I don’t know if that’s because I hadn’t been paying attention or if it’s that there are different Jedi here.”

“Anyone in particular?”  Qui-Gon asked.

“Uh, the Twi’lek Master on the Council?”  Obi-Wan said hesitantly.

“Sarisa Ven,” Qui-Gon said, “she’s one of our Master Mindhealers.”

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, “I can’t say if I remember her or not, honestly.  I didn’t see the Mindhealers often, even though I probably should have.”  There were many instances where he should have seen them, but there had been the war going on and just no time. 

They stepped into the lift and Qui-Gon turned to him, “I’m sorry, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, “You’ve done nothing wrong, Master Jinn.  I hope that we might become friends in the future, but I can understand if the idea makes you uncomfortable.”

“I think we will have to see what happens then,” Qui-Gon said, “it will be as the Force wills.”

Obi-Wan kept his face impassive, and bowed his head, “I understand.”  He’d been around Qui-Gon Jinn long enough to the difference between a no, a yes, and a maybe, after all.  As they left the lift, he took the time to ensure that his shields were enforced even more.  There was no way he was going to let this Qui-Gon Jinn get even an inkling of how much his heart had lowered at the idea of not being friends with this version of his Master.

He kept his face still as he followed Qui-Gon down to the Quartermaster’s office for his new quarters and then across the Temple to the south tower.  As they entered a second lift, Obi-Wan tried not to openly react as he realized that he would not be in the quarters that had been so familiar to him, that had been his home for nearly twenty years.  The idea of not going back there made his breath catch, but Obi-Wan forced himself to keep it down, to prevent Qui-Gon from picking up more than a hint of his internal problems.  He was a Jedi Master, after all.  Emotional control was second nature to him and had been for years.  Mourning the loss of quarters was attachment, and a Jedi scorned attachment.


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan found himself back in the Hall of Healing two days after the Council Meeting for a meeting with one of the Mindhealers.  The day before, he’d been wandering the Temple after visiting the tailors and had ended up on the Grand Concourse.  Curiosity about where he’d appeared had drawn him further on until suddenly he wasn’t looking at the brightly lit space filled with people.  Instead, he was back there, back then, surrounded by the bodies of clones and Jedi alike.  Yoda’s warning,  _ if into the security holos you go, only pain will you find, _ pulsed through his head and he had to close his eyes and fight for each breath, forcing down tears and the scent of death at the same time.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself facing the Twi’lek Council Master that Qui-Gon had identified as Sarisa Ven.

“You need help, Knight Kenobi,” she said softly.

“I know, Master,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I am Saris’aven, Master Healer and head of the Mindhealer’s Circle.  Come to my office tomorrow at the tenth hour and I will see what I can do.  If I cannot help you, I will find you a Mindhealer who can.”

Obi-Wan bowed, “I will be there.  Thank you, Master.”

Now, Obi-Wan realized that he didn’t know where Saris’aven’s office would be.  His trips to the Hall had always been for physical trouble, not mental.  Even though he could admit to himself that he probably should have.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

There was a familiar voice that made Obi-Wan smile as he turned “Vokara Chee.”

“You haven’t injured yourself already, have you?”  Vokara asked as she approached from the wards.

“I’m supposed to be meeting with Master Saris’aven,” Obi-Wan said, “I just don’t know where to go.”

“I’ll show you,” Vokara said.

Vokara led him past the wards into a part of the Halls that seemed almost reverently silent.  While the same white walls and dark wood as the rest of the space, the place seemed to breath calm.  Unlike the emergency ward and the trauma wards, which both seemed to emit a frenzied, on the brink of disaster aura, or the long-term care and rehabilitation ward, which always seemed to be full of a brisk purposefulness.

Vokara stopped before a door that had been painted a light yellow and gestured, “Here, this is Sarisa’s office.  Just ring the bell.”

“Thank you, Vokara,” Obi-Wan said.

“Just don’t forget to tell me when you’re sick or injured and I’ll consider myself well rewarded,” Vokara replied.  “I’ll see you later, Obi-Wan.”

“Until next time,” Obi-Wan replied.  He turned, and after a moment of hesitation, he pressed the button for the door chime.

The door opened to the sound of Master Saris’aven having an argument with Mace Windu.

“Master Windu, I cannot.  There are nine other Council Masters on planet right now, surely one of them would be happy to take the Chancellor’s meeting.  I have a patient to meet with right now.”  Saris’aven waved him in, “Have a seat, Kenobi, I’ll be right with you.”

Obi-Wan perched on one of the upright chairs before Saris’aven’s desk, and then relaxed.  The chair was more comfortable than it looked.  He glanced around the room, taking in the soothing green walls, dark carpet, and two shelving units that had datapads mixed with trinkets.  In the corner, a holographic display rotated from soothing natural images to different plants.  As he watched, it projected first, an image of some forests, and then one of the Felucia plants that always seemed to be glowing.

“Sorry about that, Master Kenobi,” Saris’aven said.  “If I’d realized the Council would take up this much time, I’d have booted Mace out the airlock when he asked me.”

“For me, it was always the paperwork,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

“Oh, don’t mention the paperwork.  I just knighted my Padawan, they kept joking they’d be an excellent secretary, the amount of time we spent on it,” Saris’aven said.  “I don’t know what I’ll do now.”

“Be grateful you don’t have troop orders, leave requests, requisition forms, medical reports, intelligence briefings, and maintenance dockets on top of everything else?”  Obi-Wan suggested.

“Hmm,” Saris’aven hummed, “about that, is the flashback yesterday the only one you’ve had?”

“The Council room,” Obi-Wan said.  He considered, “I wouldn’t say I’m having flashbacks other than that, but… sometimes I smell smoke, or, or death.”  He made himself swallow, “The last time I was here was right after, and they’d left them everywhere.”

“Who?”  Saris’aven asked.

“The- the bodies, the younglings,” Obi-Wan managed to say as he tried to keep himself from crying.  He brought his hand up to rub his beard, the feeling a distraction.

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan,” Saris’aven said, “just breathe.  You are here, and not there.  Now, and not then.”

Obi-Wan breathed slowly, “I’m sorry, Master.”

“Nonsense,” Saris’aven said, “I asked.  And please, in here, I insist you call me Sarisa.  You never need to apologize to me in this room.”

“Sarisa,” Obi-Wan said.

“Good, now, let’s focus on something a bit different,” Sarisa said, “do you remember your life before coming to the Temple?”

“I came here when I was six months old,” Obi-Wan said, “the Temple was all I knew.”


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan had been in the Temple for a week when visitors came to his quarters.  It was so familiar to find Mace at the door that he half expected to hear his old friend greeting him with, “We found Skywalker in the undercity.  Again.”  Only Sarisa’s presence over Mace’s shoulder grounded him in what was now his reality.

“Qui-Gon has confirmed Xanatos’s presence on Bandomeer,” Mace said once the door shut behind him.

Obi-Wan inclined his head, “How can I help?”

“A report of your experiences on Bandomeer would be appreciated,” Mace said.

Obi-Wan wondered if they had taken his advice and sent a partner for Master Jinn.  Instead of asking, he gestured to the low table in front of his couch, “I’ve already started on it, Master Windu.”

“Presumptuous,” Mace muttered, taking the datapad Obi-Wan offered.

“Actually, we’ve been discussing that period of Obi-Wan’s life in our sessions,” Sarisa said.

“Writing things down helps me organize what I want to say and when.”

“Do you think you can have it finished by tomorrow?”  Mace asked.

“Without staying up all night,” Sarisa added.

“I can,” Obi-Wan said.

“Tomorrow, you will be leaving on a mission,” Mace said, “Master Sarisa and you will be meeting Master Honso Ohnaka on Nal Hutta in preparation for a journey to Tatooine to locate Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, “I know a  _ Hondo _ Ohnaka…”

“They’re cousins,” Sarisa said as Mace’s frown deepened.  “Honso works with Judicial, one of his areas of expertise is slave rings.  Hondo is…”

“A pirate and a swindler?”  Obi-Wan suggested.

“You do know him,” Sarisa said.

“I know not to go drinking with him,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

Mace cleared his throat, “Master Ohnaka will handle the business end of your mission, you are there to identify the boy.  As such, Master Ohnaka has procured the necessary credits.”

“Not Republic,” Obi-Wan blurted out, then flushed a little, “Sorry.”

“Honso will take care of it,” Sarisa said, “he’s been to Tatooine before.”  She tilted her head, “Learn that the hard way?”

“Master Qui-Gon did,” Obi-Wan replied, adopting a suitably innocent expression.  “He was rather put out about it.  That and the part where no one told  _ him _ that Toydarians can’t be mind-tricked.”

“He pouted,” Sarisa said, “You can say it Obi-Wan, he was pouting.”

“But Master Sarisa, I have been assured that Jedi Masters do not pout.”

“Qui-Gon tell you that?”  Sarisa asked.

“Among others,” Obi-Wan said pointedly looking at Mace for a moment.

“Who else?”  Sarisa asked.

“Would you like the list alphabetically or chronologically?”

“I’m beginning to think you two meeting was a bad idea,” Mace muttered and walked out.

Obi-Wan watched him leave, a little guilty, but also surprised.  The Mace Windu that Obi-Wan had gotten know after his knighting had at least been able to handle some joking.

“A friend?”  Sarisa asked.

“After a fashion,” Obi-Wan replied.  “I don’t remember that stick up his ass though.”

Sarisa chuckled, “Mace was recently named Head of the High Council, he’s still finding his feet.  Give him some more time to adjust.”

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully.

“Do you think we’ll find Anakin?”  Sarisa asked.

“I believe we will,” Obi-Wan said.  He had to.  Qui-Gon wouldn’t have sent him to a dimension without Anakin.


	19. Chapter 19

Honso proved to be quieter than his cousin, yet no less friendly and welcoming.  Obi-Wan managed to avoid the Weequay’s greeting hug by dint of being behind Sarisa, but was surprised to find himself caught in a variant of the Mandalorian arm grip when it was his turn.

“You would be our resident mystery,” Honso said, “I am sorry I was not there to see you arrive, I’m told it was amazing to see.”

“I don’t know about that,” Obi-Wan said, “in my experience it was very painful.  I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Honso.”

“Honso Ohnaka,” Honso said.  “Please, call me Honso.  We are all Masters here.”

Obi-Wan nodded slightly as they moved to settle in the lounge of the small freighter Honso had arranged to bring them to Tatooine.  “I should admit, I’ve met your cousin, Hondo.”

“Hondo is an experience,” Honso said, “I will not hold your reticence in this matter against you.  But enough about him, we go to rescue your Padawan, yes?”

“Yes, if he’s there,” Obi-Wan said.

“Do not say that,” Honso said, “have faith.”

“Captain Yularen is ready to go,” Sarisa announced suddenly.  Obi-Wan hadn’t even seen her leave.

“Wulff Yularen?”  Obi-Wan asked instead.

“No, this is Captain Abram Yularen, his son was recently promoted to captain in the Judicial Fleet.  I believe that he is named Wulff.”  Honso said, “You know him?”

“Wulff?  He saved my life a number of times,” Obi-Wan said.  His infrequent updates from Bail said that Yularen had chosen to stay loyal to the Empire instead of defecting like some of the others had.  It was a shame, Obi-Wan had hoped that Bail’s carefully growing rebellion would attract the Admiral, who’s tactical knowledge were a valuable asset.

“You are alright, Obi-Wan?”  Honso asked.

Obi-Wan summed up a wan smile, “Sometimes, it feels like a holo with poor reception.  The image is there, but nothing like it should be.

Honso was quiet for a long moment, then he clapped his hands, “It sounds like you need a distraction.”  He produced a deck of cards from somewhere under his cloak, “Do you play sabacc?”

These memories weren’t nearly as painful to Obi-Wan.  On a thousand worlds and ships’ holds, sabacc had been the great equalizer.  He’d played hand after hand with men who in other situations would never have dared spoken to him, he’d taught them better poker faces, and they had taught him how to snatch joy in the worst of moments.

“It’s been a few years,” Obi-Wan said out loud, “but I think I remember how.”

Honso chuckled, “I will be prepared then.  Sarisa, you’re playing too.  Quit writing your next research paper and get over here.”

The trip from the station to Tatooine was shorter than Obi-Wan had expected, but he still managed to get to the cockpit before they dropped out of hyperspace.  All too soon, the familiar brown ball of sand floated in space before them.

“That’s Tatooine,” Captain Yularen said.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly as he toyed with the end of the half-cape he now wore.  Honso had procured disguises for them, although they all knew Sarisa would stay on board the ship unless they had no other choice.  Obi-Wan had been dressed as a minor aristocrat of a minor planet, with more credits than taste, purportedly seeking a caretaker for the results of his dalliances.  Honso would be his facilitator; dressed in an outfit that looked as if it had been in Hondo’s closet at one point, he looked the part of a morally questionable slave buyer.

“We’ll be landing within the hour,” Captain Yularen said, drawing Obi-Wan from his thoughts.  “I suggest you return to the lounge and strap in.”

“Of course, Captain,” Obi-Wan said.

Sarisa and Honso were waiting for him in the lounge, Honso was cleaning up the remnants of the sabacc games while Sarisa packed away the last of the small meal they’d shared.

“Ah my friend, how does Tatooine look?”  Honso asked as Obi-Wan took a seat.

“Brown,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Well, it is a desert you know.”

“I lived there, you know,” Obi-Wan replied.  “My Padawan’s hatred of sand was well deserved.”

The ship began to shake as it entered the atmosphere and Honso and Sarisa both laughed.  Obi-Wan just shook his head and fastened his belt.  He started a breathing exercise designed to help him keep calm and stay focused, letting it draw him into a calm he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep, but he knew he needed to try.  

As the ship finished landing, Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force.  A part of him that he’d buried after the fires of Mustafar was carefully unearthed and after long, long moments, he felt it.  The sun in human form that was one Anakin Skywalker.

“He’s here,” Obi-Wan said.

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, blinking away moisture from crying.  “He’s here,” Obi-Wan said, “can you feel him?”

“No,” Sarisa said after a moment.  “Show me?”

Obi-Wan took her offered hand and opened his shields enough for her to look as he looked.  “See?”

“Yes,” Sarisa said, “he’s…”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said.

“Here, Honso,” Sarisa offered her hand, and in moments Honso’s confusion became startled awe.

“You’ll find him when he’s close,” Obi-Wan said as they disengaged from each other, “don’t be surprised if he’s aware of you though, Anakin was very perceptive when he didn’t think too hard.”

“I can’t imagine where he learned that from,” Sarisa said as Honso left.  “Are you doing okay?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said.  He looked again at the signature of his Padawan.  The brightness of it lifted his heart, and a phrase, like a bell, reverberated in his skull.

_ Anakin Skywalker has been found. _


	20. Chapter 20

Honso came back to the ship whistling brightly, Obi-Wan crossed his arms and waited in the lounge as the Weequay dusted off his clothes.  Beside him, Sarisa rested her arm on his shoulder, both as a comfort and a reminder for patience.

“My friends,” Honso said, “we are in great luck.”

“Luck?”  Obi-Wan repeated, glancing at Sarisa.

“I have found Shmi and Anakin Skywalker,” Honso said, “and we will have a greater ability to acquire them than previously thought.”

“How so?”  Sarisa asked.

“This afternoon there is a slave auction,” Honso replied, “Gardulla has angered her patron too much and while she is forfeit, her household is to be sold to repay her debt.  Shmi Skywalker is one of the lot.”  He produced a datapad and handed it over.  “The catch is that Shmi will be sold with two youngsters, her born child, your Anakin, and a child in the womb.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “How will that affect our finances?”

“Very little,” Honso said, “people are paying for Shmi, not the littles.”

“But a second child,” Obi-Wan said, “that, that’s a change.”

Sarisa squeezed his shoulder, “What needs to be done, Honso?  Am I going to be, needed?”

“No,” Honso said, “buying a slave in a transaction with another slave present implies wealth.  A man who brings a slave to an auction is selling, even if it’s not his intent.”

“Then I will stay here,” Sarisa said.

“When do we leave,” Obi-Wan asked.  Now that Anakin was so close, he could not wait to have him back.

“Are you ready?”  Honso asked.

“I am,” Obi-Wan said, glancing down at his rich clothes.

“Then we leave now.”

The auction grounds were hot and sweaty, filled with the desperate and the lost.  Obi-Wan kept his face twisted into a sneer as he followed Honso, carefully not looking at the faces of the slaves.  He knew that it wouldn’t take much for him to start swinging at everyone around him.  Honso seemed to be the same, if the stiff set to his shoulders meant anything.

Obi-Wan fought to keep his shields high, especially as they approached, and then passed, Anakin.  He didn’t look, didn’t in any way give a sign that he’d just passed his once Padawan, even as so much of him ached to snatch the boy and run.

Instead, he took a seat in the slightly cooler arena around the auction ring and occupied himself with a datapad.

“I’ll bid on a few,” Honso said softly, “keep people from being suspicious.”

“Mandalore,” Obi-Wan replied, “anyone from Mandalore.”  Satine would be grateful for the return of her countrymen, and the Jedi needed that connection.  It felt important.

Remembering that the universe had changed around him, Obi-Wan opened the selection of history files that he’d requested from the archives and pulled up the Mandalore file.  Might as well educate himself on the differences while he waited.

“Look interested in this one,” Honso muttered suddenly.

Obi-Wan looked up, concentrating long enough to see a young Twi’lek being led out.  He kept his rage at the girl’s fear from his features, striving to look like another who did not care.  Honso bet a few times, but backed down at some seemingly arbitrary point.

Obi-Wan looked back at his datapad, adding another layer of shields to his mind.  He was here for Anakin.  Next time, when he didn’t have a Padawan to protect, he’d burn this place down.

“Here they come,” Honso said finally.

Obi-Wan looked up long enough to see the woman come in. He’d never met Shmi Skywalker, but now that he had he saw a woman who could have, and raise, a boy like Anakin.  She had a poise to her, even as she carried her three year old son, and was noticeably pregnant.

Honso seemed uninterested as he bid, often letting other bidders get into short wars before making another bet.  Finally, though, they had won.

Obi-Wan almost sagged with relief as the electronic transfer of ownership happened with the proclamation of the sale, but didn’t.  They still had to leave this hell planet.

“There’s another one I’m interested in,” Honso said quietly, “please hold on.”

“All right,” Obi-Wan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay. I had a death in the family just before Christmas and things went a bit sideways.
> 
> That being said. When I wrote about Jinn giving Obi-Wan 2 choices, I, like a lot of you, was curious about both options. In the end I decided that the next prompts on my list were suited to Obi-Wan falling out of the sky as a 30-something Master. My intent was to end this particular side of the story here, on prompt 20, and then switch to tell the story of Obi-Wan awakening in his younger body.
> 
> I am still planning to tell that story, although it might take some time to get it out.
> 
> I am sort of planning to writing the second part of this one, to see Obi-Wan take down Palps so on and etcetera, but I don’t know that I have the spoons for that yet. I hope that this point, where Shmi has been rescued with Anakin, will be satisfactory.
> 
> If you MUST know. The next part of this was for Shmi to be hired on by the ship that brought Obi-Wan, Serissa, and Honso to Tatooine as an apprentice/second-engineer while Anakin would go on to the Temple.
> 
> Shmi would eventually marry the captain’s first mate, and they would raise her daughter, and later another son, on a series of ships and space stations.


End file.
